Lole's Life
by Lole
Summary: The life of my Everquest character, Lole Hottyshorty, a gnome necromancer.


The odd looking gnome looks up and grins to himself as he hears a skeletal cackle. Smiling at his pet, he says "Good job Jobab." The pet just stands there looking at him oddly, not caring if he said good job or not. The gnome, going by the name of Lole, just looks at the floating specter in front of him and laughs. "The Daiku were a nice hardy race and the make great pets" he thinks to himself. Standing up and dusting off his leggings, he looks around for his next victim. Looking to the left, he finds Guard Wisnyw. Smiling to himself, he gathers his thought and pulls from his reserves of mana, surrounding his victim with darkness. Stumbling and slowly being injured, the guard head towards the gnome. All the little gnome does is take one step back and says "Jobab, attack." The raised Daiku floats towards the guard and commences to swing at him. Sitting back down, Lole meditates upon his life, thinking back to that earlier time, when he was not as strong as his is now and his skeletal companion was no where near as powerful.  
  
Just having received his acceptance letter into the Dark Reflection, the guild for the necromancers, shadow knights and other dark follower of the Plaguebringer, Lole runs down a slight ramp, stumbling slightly. Smiling to himself, for nothing can keep him from enjoying today, he shrugs off the fall and continues into the little used part of Ak'Anon. Opening the door to the dreaded Mines of Malfunction, he steps through and enjoys the scent of decay and death in the air. Turning to his left, he wanders down a short corridor, hoping to find his new guild master, Eonis Mournunder. Walking up to a gnome, just about 6 inches taller than Lole, he presents his acceptance letter to his master Eonis. Eonis smiles at him, stating "Welcome to your new beginning young one. You will follow the path i have set for you when you were born. You will bring glory to Bertoxxulous, our master. He is your Apprentice Robe, a dagger to protect yourself with, and your first spells." He continues to talk to Lole, not letting the younger gnome get a word in, "The first spell you have is called Lifetap. This spell will take some of the health of your opponent and add it to your health instead. The second is Minor Shielding. It will call into being an aura of invisible armor that will both protect you from harm and increase your health. Learn them both well." Raising his hand back the way the little gnome came, he says "Be off with you now. As you grow in power, come back to me or go to any follower of the Plaguebringer to learn new skills. Never neglect your pet either, for he will be the life or death of you."  
  
Turning the way he came, he exits back out the door and runs past the waterfall to the exit of Ak'Anon. He is great full to be away from the continuous ticking and dropping of water that exists inside. Sitting down, the gnome opens up the spellbook his mother gave him for his last birthday, in prepreation for today's events. Looking at the scroll, he ponders at some of the words as he attempts to scribe both Lifetap and Minor Shielding into his book. After having completed that finally, taking his time (and about 30 minutes to do so), the gnome begins to commit both spells to memory. Completing this, Lole rises to his feet and prepares to cast his first spell ever. Gathering his thoughts and pulling from his newly acquired reserve of mana, wondering where said mana comes from, he casts his Minor Shielding spell. He grins as he feels healthier and sees a slight shimmer in the air in front of him before it fads from view. Laughing at the power he now has, for he considers it power compared to his friends that taunted him every day, he proceeds to find his first victim.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
please give feedback as to what you think of this story. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. All character, places, names and anything else dealing with the Everquest game belong to Sony Online Enertainment. I make no claim to anything owned by said company. 


End file.
